fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella
Cinderella was one of the Fables and the last of the three ex-wives of Prince Charming, along with Snow White and Briar Rose. She worked as a secret agent for Fabletown, formerly for Bigby Wolf and then for Beast, performing several tasks including interrogation, spying and assassination. At one time, she worked as a diplomat of Fabletown in the Cloud Kingdoms. She owned a shoe store, The Glass Slipper, as a cover for her spy work. Biography |-|Before & During Exodus= Cinderella was born to two wealthy unnamed parents. At some point in her youth, Cinderella's mother died and her father eventually remarried a woman who had two daughters of her own. Storybook Love Part 1: The Mouse Police Never Sleep. Fables #13 Cinderella was soon reduced to a life of servitude, forced by her stepmother and two stepsisters to perform countless menial chores day after day. Based on Cinderella's past remarks, her father died sometime after remarrying.Fairest 25 One later afternoon, Prince Charming invited all the kingdom's young ladies to a royal promenade at his castle. Unable to go for one reason or another, Cinderella wailed in anguish until the magically endowed Fairy Godmother appeared and transformed the poor girl form a common house servant into a beautiful maiden. Aided by enchantments, she attended the ball, but under the condition she return home before the stroke of midnight, as her party dress would revert back into her old rags and all her Fairy Godmother's other spells would be broken in a momentary instant. Despite this stipulation, Cinderella's evening turned out to be a splendid success: she entered the palace, wooed the spry Prince, but was abruptly forced to return to her home before she degenerated back into her rags. In her haste, Cinderlla accidentally left behind a glass slipper on the steps of the palace. Prince Charming, so captivated by the strange maiden, tried the glass slipper on each girl in the land until they were reunited again. Cinderella then married Prince Charming soon afterwards and became his third wife. The marriage was short-lived however, as her husband was unfaithful. Before Cinderella could divorce her husband, however, the Adversary's armies laid siege to the country and the two were forced to stay together during the Exodus. As she still claimed to be his loving wife, Prince Charming was granted safe passage into the mundane world on one of the last boats voyaging to the realm. |-|After Exodus= Arriving in the mundane world sometime in the early nineteenth century, Cinderella promptly divorced Prince Charming and became apart of the Fabletown community, using the last of her fortune to open up a shoe store called the Glass Slipper.The Last Castle Eventually, Cinderella was secretly recruited by Bigby Wolf to be a secret agent for Fabletown, her role known only to him and a few select others. On a covert mission, Cinderella made her way to Paris, France to seek out Ichabod Crane. Her goal being to seduce him into willing revealing Fabletown secrets to join the Adversary's side, gathering evidence against him. One of her next missions was to visit the Cloud Kingdoms. She was able to get their unofficial support to allow Bigby to use them as an entry and exit point for a retaliatory mission to The Empire.Happily Ever After. Fables #50 Later, she managed to get them to sign a treaty. The treaty wouldn't have been signed if Cinderella hadn't managed to cure the high king's ear ache. She was also charged with a mission to pick up an important package for Fabletown during the war, which turned out to be Pinocchio himself. She carried out her mission despite running into trouble, and once near Fabletown she was attacked by Rodney and June, two ex-wooden soldiers, spies of the Adversary. She was injured, but survived thanks to her Fable nature. Characteristics Cinderella doesn't have any magical powers beyond the unusual strength that comes with being a Fable. She does describe herself as an excellent spy, a competent assassin, and a lousy diplomat. She has a mean streak and has a habit of making men angry.Big and Small. Published in Fables #51 She is very confident in her experiences as a spy for Fabletown. Trivia |-|Character Notes= 'Etymology' *The name Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl". |-|In Other Media= *While not a main character, Cinderella's model can be seen multiple times in the streets of Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us, and in the game's intro scene. She is also mentioned a few times in the game. |-|Soure Material= *Cinderella is based on the French tale, called Cendrillon. In the story, Cinderella lives with her evil stepmother and ugly step sisters. She's force to do all the cleaning. One day, the prince announced a ball for all the women of the kingdom. Cinderella was forced to stay home. While she cried at home, Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared and made her a dress, carriage, servants, and a pair of glass slippers. However, she was warned that they would all disappear at midnight. Cinderella captured the attention of everyone at the ball, including the prince. However, she had to rush out at midnight. The prince didn't know who she was, but was determined to find out using a glass slipper she had left behind.The prince tried the slipper on everyone in the kingdom. When he came to Cinderella's house, both stepsisters tried it on and failed, but it fit Cinderella perfectly. Cinderella married the prince and forgave her sisters for their cruelty. References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Fables Category:Deceased